


Nightmares

by AsphyxiaOrange



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaOrange/pseuds/AsphyxiaOrange
Summary: A casual/fluffy soul and maka oneshot. Pure fluff. Maka has a nightmare and goes to Soul for comfort.Can be interpreted as romance or platonic.





	Nightmares

"Soul…?"  
The door creaked, only a small bit though. He could see her hands holding the wood. Gripping, actually. Something was obviously wrong. Her green eyes wandered around and her light hair fell on her PJs collar. She looked white like a sheet or an apparition- something happened. Whatever it was, it had drained her through and through.

"What is it?" he sat up in his bed, speaking in his usual half-annoyed tone. It was late- he was tired- he could barely see. His eyes started to re-adjust and he could almost make out her features. Then he realized.  
"What's wrong?"

Being a weapon-and-meister duo, they knew each other pretty well. Definitely well enough to know when something was up- and something was, indeed, _up_.  
He didn't know what was wrong with Maka half the time, though.

"I had a nightmare…" Her eyes cast down and she started curling her toes- as if trying to grab the carpet. Her toes were yet to succeed at that.  
"Could I sleep in your room?" she looked back up- stopping her movement completely.

The pause in the room horrified him a bit- he didn't know what to answer. Sure, they had lived in the same house for years, but never really slept in the same room…_his_ room. If there was one thing he did understand, though, it was nightmares. He had lots of horrid nightmares once- after that injury Crona gave him…back when Medusa was the school nurse. Maka had gotten, it seemed, a little upset when he didn't tell her about it.  
He didn't feel like comforting people right then.

He gave in, anyways.

"Sure."

She tiptoed in and closed the door behind her; slowly, though, as she was still in somewhat a state of shock. He flipped the covers off of himself and got up.  
"You can have the bed I guess… I'll sleep on the floor or something."  
He grabbed his pillow and almost threw it down.

"…N-no…" he heard Maka.

He turned around; she was standing there across from him, slowly shaking her head back and forth with a frown. Her forehead wrinkled up. He wondered what had happened with that bravery she had- the bravery that she used so well.  
Nightmares were nightmares, though.

"…I'll get scared…" She picked at her lip and avoided his gaze again. Those pale greens searched the floor; it was hard for him to see it- the fear in her eyes. It was there, though.

"…Fine…fine…" he put his pillow back in its spot and got back under the covers. He face away from her as she climbed in behind him.

_Awkwardness is not cool_, he thought.

Her petit wrists were against his back. He felt weird- like that had never been that close before. Which was untrue, they had been very close on lots of occasions- most of those, though, were to protect each other. This time was to calm her fears.

"Soul?" she shifted. He could feel her light breathing against his back- right above her wrists.

"Yeah?" a tired _'what is it this time?'_ Almost surfaced, but it stayed at bay.

"Thank you…" she shifted again. He couldn't remember a time that it felt more awkward for them to talk.

"No problem." He shrugged his shoulders and they both fell silent. It got him curious, though- _what scares the 'brave' Maka? What would make her so shaken up to resort going into my room?_

After five minutes of contemplating it- he finally spoke up. He could have only hoped she hadn't fallen asleep.

"What was the dream about?" he asked her, while staring at the wall.

"I…" she hesitated, she shook a little bit- but it was more like a shiver.  
"I had a dream that you died…because I wasn't brave enough…because I wasn't strong enough…"

_His thoughts had to stop and reload for a second._  
She obviously sees I'm still breathing. That was what she was so upset about?  
Just the fact that she was afraid or wasn't strong enough? It scared the A-student Maka? What am I supposed to say to that? …I kind of I wish I hadn't asked…

He flipped over to face her- looked her straight in the eyes. Her eyes had worry and sorrow; the dream had seemed to hit her hard. He had no idea to what extent it really affected her, though. He saw that there was hair falling in her face.

"Everything will be okay." He reassured her, as he brushed the hair in her face behind her ear.  
He then rolled back over and stared at the wall.

"Goodnight Maka."

"Goodnight."

They both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Importing old FF.N works. I really liked this old one and thought you guys might too<3


End file.
